yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Duel That Changed It All Part 1
The Duel That Changed It All Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10 Duel Monsters. It was published on 12th February 2020 Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10 Duel Monsters. It was published on 12th February 2020. Plot In the American town of Bellwood, a school could be seen during midday. In the area behind the school some action was taking place. A tall black haired 13-year-old with black hair is seen. He wears a duel disk on his left wrist, with two cards slotted in. One is X-Head Cannon (lvl 4/Atk 1800/Def 1500) and the other is Vorse Raider (lvl 4/Atk 1900/Def 1200). His mighty monsters are on the field. He has 4000 LP, indicating he has taken no damage. Cash: I sacrifice X-Head Cannon and Vorse Raider as tributes to summon my ace monster! The two monsters disappear as he sends them to the graveyard. He slots in a new card. Cash: Come forth my mighty monster: Blue Eyes White Dragon! An enormous white/blue dragon appears on the field, flapping its wings and roaring fiercely. (lvl 8/Atk 3000/Def 2500) On the other end of the field, a shorter 10-year-old with messy brown hair, green eyes and a green shirt with the number 10 in the top corner stepped back, a little frightened. He also wore a duel disk. Cash: Give it up, Ben! My monster has way more attack than your weak Elemental Hero Avian! Cash gestured to a muscular man with a green costume and wings on Ben's field. (lvl 3/Atk 1000/Def 1000) Ben: (in head) He's right. I'm a goner. The damage will be 2000 and I only have 400 left! Cash smirks and points at Avian, who pulls a fighting stance. Cash: Go, Blue Eyes! Take out Avian! Burst Stream Of Destruction! The dragon obeys, unleashing its atk: a large ball of energy that struck Avian in his chest, destroying him. Ben screamed as the attack forced him back. (Ben LP 400-0) Cash grinned as the dragon disappeared, the duel ending. He ran forward and took money out of Ben's pocket. Cash: Why do you still bother, twerp. You're gonna lose every time you challenge me. You even lost using Jaden Yuki's structure deck! Another 13-year-old with brown hair and glasses stepped to Cash's side. J.T: Come on, Cash. Let's get out of here. Cash: Sure thing, J.T. He's not worry my time! And the two teens left, snickering, while Ben groaned in pain on the floor. ... After school, Ben came out carrying his backpack. He had a mark on his chin from the earlier duel. He approached a girl with red hair and a blue shirt with a cat's head on it. Gwen: Hey, cuz. What got you bummed out? Ben: I lost another duel to Cash Murray. The two walked out of the school grounds. Gwen: That guy? Again? Why do you keep challenging him when you're obviously not gonna win? They stopped at some traffic lights. Ben: I'll have you know, Gwen, that I believe if I keep trying I'll achieve victory. He took his Elemental Hero deck out of his pocket. Ben: I just haven't found a deck that suits me yet. Gwen spoke as they crossed the road. Gwen: Well, maybe you should actually get a full deck instead of getting little boosters with random cards in. Take this for example: I have a deck based on cats. She got a card out of her pocket, showing a level 5 normal monster with 2100 attack and 1800 defence. It was a large tiger with a spear on its tail. Gwen: This is my strongest card. Ben: Warrior Tiger? No offense, Gwen, but 2100 is nothing compared to what everyone else has. Gwen: Maybe, but when i equip it with this... Gwen took a spell card out of her pocket, an equip spell showing battle armour for Warrior Tiger. Gwen: ...it gets to attack directly. Ben was slightly jealous, but he tried not to show it. He just shrugged as they rounded a corner onto a street. Ben: Whatever. Gwen put the cards in her pocket, then looking at her cousin with a concerned look on her face. She turned to enter a house. Gwen: See ya, Ben. Ben: Later, cuz. Ben went to his own house and opened the door. ... In space, a large ship was seen. Inside, two figures were seen. One was enormous while the other was an alien girl with three eyes, two tentacles on her head and one on her lower back. They wore duel disks. Xylene had an empty field (except a face down spell or trap) and 800 LP. The larger one controlled what appeared to be a copy of itself. Xylene: I'll never let you get the omnitrix deck, Vilgax. Not as long as I live. Vilgax: It's a shame you won't live that long. Vilgax stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a large green figure with black armour and tentacles on his chin. He had 4000 LP. Vilgax: Now I will use Tentacle Warrior Vilgax the Conqueror to attack you directly! (lvl 10/Atk 4000/Def 2000) Xylene grinned, activating her trap. Xylene: I activate the trap Setback! Now we both take the same damage! Vilgax growled. Vilgax: That cannot be! I shall not lose! Both duellists were thrown back as Vilgax's monster shot lasers from its eyes at Xylene. (Xylene LP 800-0) (Vilgax LP 4000-0) Xylene got up, a small pod in her hands. Xylene: I won't let him get the deck! I hope whoever finds this uses it for good. She threw it out of a window towards Earth. It entered the atmosphere, picking up speed. Xylene smiled before Vilgax stabbed a sword straight through her heart. ... That night Ben was in his room, looking at his various decks. None of them had even come close to giving him victory. Ben: What's the point in duelling if I can't do it? Maybe i should quit. He sighed, about to give up when he saw something out of the window that caught his eye. Something was streaking through the sky towards some nearby woods. Ben: Is that a shooting star? Ben ran downstairs and out of the door, running to where he knew the "star" would land. It crashed in the forest. He heard the sound of it hitting the ground, but didn't slow down. He entered the forest and arrived at a large crater. In the centre was a pod, slightly ajar. Ben: Whoa! An alien artifact? Ben shuffled closer, but fell into the deep crater. He stood up, slightly dazed but unharmed. He approached the pod and opened it. Inside was something so amazing, so sensational, so eye-catching that it was- Ben: -a deck of cards? Ben scooped up the deck. The top card was faced down. He flipped it over, revealing a spell card with a weird-looking watch on it. He read it. Ben: Omnitrix. You may activate one of these effects: special summon an Omnitrix alien from your hand to your field; tribute a monster you control to special summon an Omnitrix alien from your deck or tribute all Omnitrix aliens you control to inflict 500 damage for each. When he finished reading, he felt a pain in his head. He closed his eyes, wincing. When the pain was gone, he opened them to find himself an endless green void. Ten shadows surrounded him. Ben: Where am I? One of the figures came into view, revealed to be an alien. He was a humanoid being made entirely of flame and rock. He had flames coming out of his empty neck, a floating head in the flames. Ben blinked, and the two stared for a second. Then Ben burst out screaming. The alien screamed in response, making Ben scream louder, making the alien screamed louder, which made Ben scream...you get the jist of it. Ben: Agh! An alien! When the alien stopped screaming, he silenced Ben. He spoke with a youthful, high pitched voice. Heatblast: It's okay, I'm one of the good guys. Call me Heatblast. Ben: Uh...okay...Heat-blast. Heatblast: Sorry for alarming you. You probably have never seen a Pyronite before. Ben didn't understand, but nodded anyway, lost for words. Heatblast: Anyway, I am what you call a duel spirit. We all are. Ben: All? Ben looked at the other nine figures, who said nothing. Heatblast: Yeah. You'll meet the later. I'm here to tell you it's your lucky day! You found the Omnitrix Hero deck, constructed by Azmuth himself! Use your deck wisely, or there'll be consequences. That last part freaked Ben out, then he found himself back in the woods. Ben: Did I just dream that? Ben looked at the deck in his hand, surprised to see an effect monster card with an image of Heatblast on top. Ben: I guess not. Wait... maybe this is like one of those things in movies where they say: "You didn't find it, it found you!" Ben cheered, believing he may have found a deck to secure victory. ... Meanwhile, in space, Vilgax was monitoring earth on some drone cameras. He growled in rage. He turned to look at Xylene's dead body, then back to the screens. He then found something that interested him. He saw footage of Ben holding the Omnitrix Hero deck in the woods. Vilgax: Set course for Earth! I believe my deck has been found! ... The next morning, Gwen and Ben were on the way to school. Gwen noticed Ben's smile. Gwen: What are you so happy about? Ben: Last night there was a shooting star, only it wasn't a shooting star,it was actually a deck of cards! I picked up the deck and this guy named Heatblast told me to use it! Gwen: (in head) Wow. Ben's been dreaming nonsense again. Ben: I think the deck chose me! Ben took the Heatblast card out of his pocket. Ben: And I'm gonna make Heatblast proud! Gwen shook her head in disbelief as they entered the school grounds. However, they didn't make it very far, as Ben wasn't looking where he was going and walked into Cash. Cash looked down at him, menacingly. Cash: Watch where you're going, pipsqueak! Ben: Hey, who you calling pipsqueak? Cash: You. You got a problem with that? Ben: Yeah, I do. Now how about we have one of our regular duels? Cash laughed. J.T. laughed too. Gwen sighed at her cousin's foolishness. J.T: Get lost. Cash only duels the best. Ben: And loses? Cash stared in shock at Ben's newfound bravery. Cash: Did you just... make fun of me? Ben: Yeah. So are ya gonna duel me or not? Ben took his duel disk out of his bag and slid it on his wrist. Cash growled, then grinned, taking out his own duel disk. Cash: Bring it on, squirt! Spectators came to watch Ben and Cash duel. Cash: Winner takes 10 dollars from their opponent. Deal? Ben: (nods) Deal! The duellists inserted their decks into the duel disks, then drew their first five cards. Both: Let's duel! Ben: I'll go first! Ben looked at his hand. He had two spells, a trap, Heatblast and a bulky alien. He grabbed Heatblast and slotted him into his duel disk. Ben: I summon Heatblast! Heatblast appeared on the field, smoke emerging from his fists. (lvl 4/Atk 1500/Def 1200) Heatblast: Who's ready to get burned? There was silence before Cash shouted something. Cash: Did...did that thing just talk? Ben was mentally surprised, but kept a confident expression, as if he knew what he was doing. He spotted Gwen staring with her mouth wide open. He picked a new card from his hand. Ben: Next I'll place a card face down! Ben placed the trap face down in his disk. Ben: I end my turn. Cash was lost for words for a moment, then decided to just ignore the speaking duel monsters. He drew a card. Cash: My turn, I draw! He grinned at what he drew, then held it up. Cash: Say hello to my Enraged Battle Ox! An ox in battle armour appeared on the field, wielding some sort of axe. (lvl 4/Atk 1700/Def 1000) Cash: As you probably noticed, it is stronger than your Heatblast, so prepare for the worst! Enraged Battle Ox attack! The ox charged, swinging its axe. Heatblast turned to Kyle and gave him a thumbs up. Kyle knew he was signalling to use the trap card and activated it. Kyle: I activate the trap Firewall! Not only does this protect Heatblast from being destroyed, but he gains 500 Atk! A wall of flames materialised, blocking Battle Ox. Ben still took damage, as Firewall only prevented Heatblast from getting hurt. (Ben LP 4000-3800) Heatblast's flames became stronger as he gained atk. (Heatblast Atk 1500-2000) Cash: Meh. Your monster survived, but I ain't through with you! I place two cards face down and end my turn! Cash placed two cards face down in his duel disk. Firewall disappeared. Ben drew a card from his deck. Ben: My turn! I draw! Now during the standby phase Heatblast gains 200 extra Atk! (Heatblast Atk 2000-2200) Heatblast became stronger, surprising Cash. Gwen watched her cousin in awe and wonder. Gwen: Ben's duelling better today! Ben looked at his hand. He had drawn a crystal-like alien. He read its name and put it in his duel disk. Ben: I summon Diamondhead! The crystal alien appeared on the field, preparing a battle pose. (lvl 4/Atk 1600/Def 1500) Suddenly Ben felt the pain in his head again. He suddenly appeared in the same void as before, but with the aliens absent. Diamondhead materialised before Ben's eyes Diamondhead: Sup? Like Heatblast, Diamondhead spoke with a young voice. Ben nodded to the alien in reply to his greetings. Diamondhead: So. You decided to summon me. Good choice. But remember, don't think you should just use me to attack. Like you did with Heatblast, you can use my ability to succeed. Never forget that. Ben: Sure, I won't. Ben still wasn't used to speaking to aliens, but he acted as if he were. Diamondhead: Now let's win this duel. Ben found himself back in the game, staring at Cash. He grinned. Cash: Are you gonna make your move or just keep standing there? Ben: I'm gonna attack your Enraged Battle Ox with my Heatblast! Go, fireball! Heatblast: You ready for a hot meal? Heatblast conjured a fireball in his fingertips and then threw it. Battle Ox looked at the sphere of flames. Cash: I was hoping you'd do that! Ben: You were? Cash: I activate the trap Mirror Force! Cash's card flipped face up, revealing itself. Cash: Since you attacked my Battle Ox, every attack position monster on your field is destroyed! A copy of Heatblast and Diamondhead appeared, and both ran towards their original selves, preparing to attack. Heatblast was destroyed by his clone, disappearing. Heatblast: Gah! This is cold, man! (no pun intended) When Heatblast was gone, the Diamondhead clone went to punch Diamondhead, but the crystal alien morphed his arm into a shield, protecting him from the attack. The copy disintegrated. Cash: What? How did your monster survive Mirror Force? Ben smirked as Diamondhead posed triumphantly. Ben: Once per turn Diamondhead isn't destroyed by card effects or by battle. Cash grit his teeth in anger. How could he be losing to this kid? The kid he had beat within three turns yesterday! Ben: And then I think I'll end my turn. Cash: Which makes it my move! I draw! Cash drew a card and looked at it. X-Head Cannon. Perfect. He held up the card Cash: I summon X Head Cannon in attack mode! (lvl 4/Atk 1800/Def 1500) The mighty machine appeared on the field, its cannons aiming at Ben. He looked up at the monster, a bit of sweat on his forehead. Cash: Now Enraged Battle Ox, attack Diamondhead! Battle Ox ran forward, then swung his axe. Diamondhead blocked it with his shield. Ben: Like I said, once per turn Diamondhead isn't destroyed by battle! Cash: But that doesn't stop you taking damage! (Ben LP 3800-3700) Now X Head Cannon will make the next attack! X Head Cannon aimed at Diamondhead and fired blasts from his shoulder cannons. Diamondhead tried to block but was immediately destroyed. (Ben LP 3700-3500) Cash smirked. Cash: And that's where my turn comes to an end! Ben: Well, that makes it my turn! I draw! Ben drew his card. He realised it was a red, metal alien with water tanks in its arms. Immediately another vision took place. Ben: This again? Ben looked up and saw the water alien. Overflow: Hello, human! You can call me Overflow! Ben: Oh, um, hi. Overflow: I think my ability will come in handy, because i gain 400 atk when battling a machine or Pyro type monster! Ben: Cool! Let's get to it! Back in the real world, Ben played Overflow on his duel disk. Ben: I summon Overflow! Overflow appeared on the field, backflipping before landing in a slight crouch. (lvl 4/Atk 1600/Def 400) Cash: That alien is nothing compared to my monsters! But it won't get a chance to stick around, because I'm activating the trap card Ring Of Destruction! The card was shown face-up. Gwen gasped. Gwen: Oh, no! Now he can destroy Overflow and deal damage to both of you equal to its atk! Cash: Well-spoken, dweeb! Ben gasped upon hearing the card's effect. Cash: Now stand back, because this monster is going bye bye! The Ring appeared on Overflow's neck before he was destroyed. (Ben LP 3500-1900) (Cash LP 4000-2400) Ben sighed, putting Overflow's card in his graveyard. Ben: Sorry, Overflow. Overflow: (in Ben's head) We'll get him next time! Ben placed a spell face down in his duel disk. Ben: I end my turn. Cash: And now it's my turn, draw! Cash drew his card, and an evil aura surrounded him. Cash: Yes! My ace monster! Ben suddenly remembered his numerous traumatizing expirences with Cash, and how he was beating by the same dragon every time. Cash: I tribute X Head Cannon and Enraged Battle Ox! The two monsters disappeared as he placed them in his graveyard. Cash: I tribute summon the almighty card that almost beat Yugi himself: Blue Eyes White Dragon! Flapping wings. Sharp claws. Raging eyes. Shining scales. Ben's nightmare had arrived, dwarfing himself an most of the students. (lvl 8/Atk 3000/Def 2500) Ben: No way! Not this card! Cash: It's all over, Tennyson! Forget it, you're finished! To be continued... Featured Duels Ben Tennyson Vs Cash Murray (1) The duel is shown from an unknown point. Cash has 4000 LP and controls Vorse Raider (lvl 4/Atk 1900/Def 1200) and X Head Cannon (lvl 4/Atk 1800/Def 1500). Ben has 400 LP and controls Elemental Hero Avian. (lvl 3/Atk 1000/Def 1000) Cash's turn Cash tributes Vorse Raider and X Head Cannon to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (lvl 8/Atk 3000/Def 2500) White dragon attacks Avian. (Ben LP 400-0) Cash Wins Xylene Vs Vilgax Xylene controls a face down card and has 800 LP. Vilgax controls Tentacled Warrior Vilgax the Conqueror (lvl 10/Atk 4000/Def 2000) and has 4000 LP. Vilgax's turn Vilgax the Conqueror attacks Xylene directly. Xylene activates Setback so that Vilgax takes the same damage as her. (Xylene LP 800-0) (Vilgax LP 4000-0) Vilgax Wins Ben Tennyson Vs Cash Murray (2) Turn 1. Ben Ben's hand contains Heatblast, Cannonbolt, Fire Wall, Shut Down and Repellent. He summons Heatblast (lvl 4/Atk 1500/Def 1200) He sets Fire Wall. Turn 2. Cash Cash draws Enraged Battle Ox then summons it. (lvl 4/Atk 1700/Def 1000) Enraged Battle Ox attacks Heatblast. Ben activates the trap Fire Wall to prevent Heatblast from being destroyed. (Ben LP 4000-3800) Then Heatblast gains 500 Atk. (Heatblast Atk 1500-2000) Cash sets Mirror Force and Ring Of Destruction. Turn 3. Ben Ben draws Diamondhead. During the standby phase, Heatblast gains 200 atk. (Heatblast Atk 2000-2200) Ben summons Diamondhead. (lvl 4/Atk 1600/Def 1500) Heatblast attacks Enraged Battle Ox. Cash activates Mirror Force to destroy all attack position monsters Ben controls. Diamondhead is not destroyed (due to his effect). Turn 4. Cash Cash draws X Head Cannon then summons it. (lvl 4/Atk 1800/Def 1500) Enraged Battle Ox attacks Diamondhead. (Ben LP 3800-3700) Diamondhead is not destroyed due to his effect. X Head Cannon attacks Diamondhead. (Ben LP 3700-3500) Turn 5. Ben Ben draws Overflow and summons him. (lvl 4/Atk 1600/Def 400) Cash activates Ring Of Destruction, so Overflow is destroyed. (Ben LP 3500-1900) (Cash LP 4000-2400) He sets a spell card. Turn 6. Cash Cash draws Blue Eyes White Dragon. He tributes X Head Cannon and Enraged Battle Ox to summon it (lvl 8/Atk 3000/Def 2500) Duel continues in next episode... Characters * Ben Tennyson (first appearance) * Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) * Cash Murray (first appearance) * J.T. (first appearance) * Xylene (first appearance; death) * Vilgax (first appearance) Duel Spirits * Heatblast (first appearance) * Diamondhead￼ (first appearance) * Overflow (first appearance) * Four Arms (shadow cameo; first appearance) * XLR8 (shadow cameo; first appearance) * Cannonbolt (shadow cameo; first appearance) * Upgrade (shadow cameo; first appearance) * Grey Matter (shadow cameo; first appearance) * Wildvine (shadow cameo; first appearance) * Stinkfly (shadow cameo; first appearance) Deleted Scenes * Cannonbolt's duel spirit would talk to Ben in his sleep * Gwen would duel Cash but lose * Azmuth would send a message to Xylene Trivia * This is the first episode of the series * Some of these quotes are taken from the Ben 10 Reboot show (e.g. when Heatblast says: you ready for a hot meal?) * Category:Episodes